Clash of the Gods and Mortals
Simply, another calm day, though there were sprinkling showers, the sunlight had returned, just as it did every day. Earth was normal as it could be, there was never a problem, just the simple procedure, sunlight, evaporation, rain. Towns and cities bustled, and humans were going about their daily lives, getting to work and leaving home for other occasional purposes. Deep in a park, surrounded by trees, the wind blew serenely, pushing the lakewater neaby gently, affecting whatever effect the moon itself had placed upon the disturbed water ages before. The trees swayed, bending back and forth like flowers upon a long field. The whole park itself seemed to have a warm glow to itself, a simple, yet very calm to it's own being. Todd and Johanna was roaming amoungst the trees. "Todd, where are we going?" Johanna asked. Todd answered, "Well to be honest...I'm lost." "Can't we just "walk" home?" Johanna questioned. Todd replied, a bit quickly, "No! I promised you I'd show you around the multiverse." Then all of a sudden the sprinkling showers became down pour. "Well crap." sighed Todd. As soon as he said that, a lightning bolt hits a tree nearby. The rain became a greater downpour by the minute, as more lightning bolts struck but missed trees, and as each flash of light blinded the duo, the believed they saw a looming shadow, hiding in the nearby trees. A feeling as if someone was watching the duo became quite palpable, even with the great receding rains, it was inevitable. Johanna shivered, feeling the presence of an invisible force. "Todd. Can we get out of the rain?" Todd, shivering, answered, "Yeah, let's find shelter." The duo ran through the forest and rain. After a half hour, the two found a small cave. "There." Todd said, leading her to the cave. After they made a fire Johanna asked, "Todd? I-I feel a presence. D-do you?" Todd nodded, acknowledging the fact something was waiting, watching them. "Yeah, my magic sensing power is actually going nuts right now." Amidst the rain, the presence was indeed, still there. And though the rain seemed to blot it out, it only took moments as the duo to find out what it was. As lightning flashed a second time, followed by thunder, a raven came down from the sky at the mouth of the cave. It cawed, staring at both Johanna and Todd, craning it's neck to the side so as to see if it could get a better look at the two. Once more, it cawed, louder though, and it hopped it's way into the cave, moving closer to inspect the twosome with it's beady golden eyes. The two just sorta looked at the bird. "What the..." Johanna took out some food from her bag and offered a cracker to the bird. Todd then asked, "Is it really a good idea to feed a wild animal?" Johanna shrugged, "Is it really a good idea to travel across universes and fight demons and gods that could kill you in a milliseconds?" "...Toche." It stared at her outstretched hand, the cracker in place, then to their faces. And cawed once more, a black aura began to emante from the bird, wisps of dark energy bounding off the tiny animal. It cawed once more before becoming pitch black. As a result, it began to grow taking into another form, growing into a rather tall man, whose eyes were a piercing gold, and ebony hair as dark as ever. The being many knew as Corvus, a ruthless killer who would slaughter anyone he saw. Todd's fists lit up with magic energy. "Corvus," Todd shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?" Corvus stared at Todd's magic-filled hand, "I have many reasons to be here." He simply answered, his golden eyes gleaming in the surrounding darkness of the cave, "My question is what is your purpose here, you do not need to be here now, and from earlier insight, you were simply 'showing her around the universe.' It's not always the best decision to run around, excavating anywhere you desire." Todd simply shrugged his shoulders, answering calmly, "Well I have to unwind sometimes. World Walking helps a little. And I never seem to bring Johanna with me unless we're about to get killed by something." Johanna then asked, "Wait, you were spying on us?" "I've been watching you for quite a while, running from the rain, trying to find this cave." Corvus answered. It was a simple sentence, though signifying that he had indeed been following them for quite a while, and watching them from afar. Todd, slightly disturbed by the implications, questioned, "Why have you been following us?" "Perhaps on a whim. Maybe I decided just to do so." Corvus explained, the golden eyes still gleaming, behind a flash of lightning occurs, "But there is no point in questioning why, and I believe that inquiring as of now would prove fruitless to yourselves." Todd stood up, and helped Johanna up. "Well Corvus this has been fun," Todd remarked sarcastically, "But I think we' better get going now." Todd and Johanna turned around to walk deeper into the cave so they could "walk" home. "I advise you don't go that way." Corvus cryptically suggested, "You may find yourself in a predicament you would not desire." The duo stopped walking. Johanna looked over her shoulder and asked, "Like what?" Corvus did not answer, he just stared at Johanna and Todd, silent and strange, as he's always been, but he spoke just a little more, "Be careful, if you head too far in." Todd, now that the idea occured to him questioned, "How do you have so much...access to this knowledge. When we fought against you and Elliot, you always seemed to have an answer, an accurate prediction. Only once, once did we ever outsmart you and it was just Johanna tackling you...no offense Johanna." "None taken." "Because... I did not expect her to randomly perform such a feat, one I will not be taken surprise by again." Corvus answered, "I know a great many things. Such occurances that have passed, knowledge is bound by one's own mental awareness. Don't judge others based upon preconceptions, and knowledge with awareness are vague, everyone lives in their own bubble of subjection of interpretation." Corvus turned around, taking a few steps out of the mouth of the cave, the rain falling upon his black cloak, "I know much, but knowledge is not all that is required. Not with vague interpretations can we best life, and further our own goals and sacrifices." Todd and Johanna stayed in the cave for a while, waiting for Corvus to be out of earshot. "Should we follow him?" asked Johanna. "No, we have to go home. I don't care what Corvus says, if something is wrong at home I have to be there." Johanna took his hand and the two "walked" on home. Upon arrival, the land had appeared to have been crystallized, there was little of what the land looked like from before left, the sky appeared to have become a dark pink, and the addition of crystallized clouds, floating above the horizon. It was simply as if the whole place itself had gone through a change in dressing. Only with large crystals and sheets of crystal upon the ground. Todd looked around as Johanna said what was on both their minds, "What...the...hell?" Todd licked his lips and asked, "Think we can go back and ask Corvus what the hell happened?" Johanna replied, "We can try..." "I don't think that will be needed. Hm..." A voice spoke aloud to the twosome. The duo was frozen for a moment. They both knew of two possible out comes. Turn around and get answers, or turn around and get killed. "Er, Todd? Is this a situation where we turn around, or one where we run like hell?" Todd answered, "You run, I turn around." Todd turned around to confront the voice. He was met face to face with a long, blond-haired individual, which covered his right golden colored eye, the left being visible, with a blue cloak. "Well, what do you know, another pair shows up from nowhere. Hm..." In his left hand, there was a crystal orb, being thrown barely above then plopped back down into his hand. Todd caught Johanna's shoulder and asked the man, "Who are you?" Chapter 1: The Brother "I'm not really anyone special. I guess you could say I'm quite an artist. Like my mother. Hm..." The self-proclaimed artist spoke, "And what are you doing here? I thought I crystallized everyone here, yet, you two show up." Todd snapped, "You did this?! As for why I'm here...this is my freakin' home! What's your name?" "Why should I disclose that to you?" Questioned the newcomer, the destructor of Todd's home, "Where do you think you'd get the satisfaction of learning such a trivial fact? To get revenge and kill me? And then stain my name upon some wall?" Todd stared at the man, slightly disturbed by his description, "Noooo. I'd just rather know the name of the person I'm going to kick their teeth in..." Johanna then asked, "So why did you turn our world in to crystal?" "Really? Is that it? So be it, Vitreus is my name." Vitreus proclaimed, "And I turned your world into crystal on my own decision. Looks pretty artistic, hm?" Todd looked around and said, "Well yes, the crystal is beautiful but what goal does this possibly achive? What are you going to use Earth as a focus lense for a laser or something?" "No. Just for the fun of it. The art made in this is a masterpiece." Vitreus explained, "Do you not like it?" Todd and Johanna were flabbergasted, "Wha- NO! We don't like it! This planet is our home!" Todd's fists lit up again, "Turn it back, go...go to Pluto! It doesn't have life!" Vitreus' eyes slant, narrowing, "You seem to be angered. I really like this planet, a pefect example of art, I shall keep it this way." Todd analyzed the enviornment, scanning his eyes around, looking for a tree or something. Todd nudged Johanna, telling her to do the same. Any trees that survived the crystallization process were tall crystals themselves, crystal trees, beautiful structures, in which sparkled with otherworly beauty. "Do you see, is it not amazing?" Vitreus questioned. Todd grabbed Johanna's hand and lead her to behind a tree. "Yes, it's very beautiful. But a living tree is much better. And do you know what I think?" "What do you think?!" Vitreus yelled. Todd smirked, "You're a dumbass for letting a guy that can shoot energy get this close to a crystilian tree." A slipt second later Todd shot out a energy blast towards Vitreus, through the tree. Vitreus got out of the way, just barely, he grit his teeth. "You won't be doing so well, once my art gets rid of you." Vitreus yelled, a giant bird of crystal forms and Vitreus jumps upon the back, and takes flight. "Let's see you handle this, hm." And with that, crystals began to shoot out of the ground. Todd grabbed Johanna's back and picked up her legs, and leaped in the air, flying up away from the crystals. From the ground sprouted three crystal dragons, long-necked and menacing, deep, pure green eyes, each attacking the second they form, in attempt to bite down upon Todd and Johanna, as they were in the air. There were a few close calls, Johanna muttered, "Whoa...is there a way you can make it, I don't know, disappear?" Todd replied, "I don't know, don't want to try it! But I do have an idea! Hold on!" Johanna wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Todd turned around, still flying away from the dragons, shoot the most powerful his energy blasts could be at the center dragon, hoping it'll magnify and injure, if not kill the other dragons. "I hope this work!" The crystal dragon exploded, sending shards everywhere, but with that Vitreus came flying down upon Todd and Johanna, trying to smash the two with his crystal bird. "You're not even in the same league with me yet." Vitreus proclaimed. The bird knocked Todd out of the sky. The duo screamed as they continued to fall at great speeds. "Todd I-!" Johanna began as Todd, despite still screaming in horror, forced her closer as he created a force field to survive the impact. Vitreus folded his arms as he looked down upon the duo, he sighed, "I expected more, but I get this. You cannot even stand up to my art." The two crystal dragons left both stared down upon the duo as well, intending to strike the moment they felt right. After the two of them calmed down a little, Todd raised a fist, glowing with energy at full power. "Let's hope this works again!" Todd then shot at the bird. Before it made contact with the bird, Vitreus jumped off, and from thin air, a second bird formed, to which Vitreus jumped upon. "Don't even try that, hm." A few shard of crystal slammed into his second creation, tipping the bird in the air, Vitreus losing some of his balance. Johanna noticed that he lost his balance, and told Todd, "Todd, use your telekinesis to yank him off. So Todd did just that, and threw a powerful energy ball at the bird for good measure. The bird blasted to bits, crystalline particles fell to the ground, Vitreus hit the ground with a loud crack, seemingly, he sat up, but he did indeed appear to be damaged. "That wasn't bad. For an amateur. But my art is much better. And now, I'll show you another one of my works!" But as he yelled this, a raven flew down, landing upon the ground, which tansformed into Corvus, Vitreus surprised by this arrival, spoke first, "What are you doing here?" Corvus was silent, and did not respond, instead, he turned to Todd, "I followed you. I expected you'd fight him." Todd stared, dumbstruck. Johanna then said, rather simply, "Are you a stalker?" "You should quit the witty banter." Corvus chided, "For now-" "Oh shut up." Vitreus interrupted, "Same story, blah blah blah. Hm. You and I. It's the same damn thing, over and over. But this time, it will change. Hm." A giant dragon, formed from the remaining two created itself, menacing as always. Corvus sighed, "Not again." Todd, now snapped out of being dumbstruck asked, "Wait? Again? This happened before?" Johanna then muttered under her breath, "Can't tell me to stop making witty banter..." Corvus sighed, "It has happened before. I've battled Vitreus before, many times." "Oh shut up, yeah!" Vitreus yelled, "I'm not going to be showed up by a rag-tag group!!" Lightning crackled from Todd's fingers, as he smirked, "Oh yes you are." Despite knowing it'll not destroy it, since crystal isn't affected by lightning, but hey it was worth something. Jumping on top of the dragon, Vitreus smirked, "Take that!" 'That' being a blast of crystals that each large, being shot from the mouth of the crystal dragon. Corvus obscured the dragon's view with the ravens to at least make sure the attack was somewhat avoided. Todd and Johanna leaped from the crystals that crashed into the ground. Crystal shards flew everywhere. "Here's this!!" From the ground arose a large structure of crystal, in an attempt to scratch or impale the trio. Corvus dodged out of the way becoming some ravens, within moments. Todd pushed Johanna out of the way, as he recieved a nasty gash on his left arm. "Oh god this hurts!" he muttered under his breath. "How about this, hm?" With an added effect, the giant crystal exploded into many smaller shards of crystalline structures. Corvus though, had prepared, and protected Todd and Johanna through the use of a vortex he created before the whole attack could get everywhere. Todd created a wrapping and tied it tightly on his arm and asked, "Wait, who's side are you on? Good? Evil? This is a bit confusing now." Todd then used his right hand to fire and energy blast, again using the crystal as a focus to try and attack Vitreus. Vitreus flew higher into the air, a large dome structure formed under the group's feet, lifting them high into the air, making a large circular stage for a platform. Corvus turned to Todd, "I'm always around for a specific purpose, sometimes family is that one ideal." Corvus explained, "The man before us... If my half-brother." "Oi! Shut up, hm!" A vein on Vitreus' head throbbed in red anger. "I'm not here to deal with you as a failure toward dad!!" "Hm..." Corvus turns his head slightly from Vitreus. Johanna then asked, "Half-brother... there are more of you?" Todd then asked, "Wait, "a failure toward..." who's your father?" "It does not matter who our father is..." Corvus sighed. "Pfft. Whatever." Vitreus smirked, an orb of his own pure energy in hand, "This will-" Corvus appeared behind Vitreus, kicked him off of the dragon, and sent him slamming into the platfor Johanna and Todd were upon, his cloak having blows off at the moment. "Ugh.." Vitreus groaned, before getting back up. Todd tried to attack him with lightning, but Johanna beat him to it by trying to slam Vireus into the crystilian ground. Vitreus barely got out of the way, dodging the attack from Johanna, he smirked, "Nice try, hm!" Corvus just appeared upon the crystal platform, who then got knocked off by Vitreus, by a swift kick. "Ha! Take that Corvus!" Vitreus smirked. Todd then tried to catch Corvus with his telekinesis, while creating a titanium baseball bat for Johanna to defend themselves. 'Hope I can catch him.' Todd thought. Vitreus turned around, narrowing his eyes, he blasted a crystal beam at Todd and Johanna. "Now you'll see the power of my art!!" Todd forged a force field around himself and Johanna, hoping that it'll protect them both. Johanna whispered, "Would the shield turn to crystal?" Todd thought for a second and said, "Huh...no clue." As thought seconds before, the shield turned to crystal, and surprising them both, Vitreus appeared within the shield from the crystal beam, "I've got you now! Hm!" Crystals formed in both of Vitreus' hands, but at that moment, a raven appeared and formed into Corvus, whom kicked Vitreus back into the shield. Todd then snapped, "Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on?" Vitreus growled, "You fools." Corvus sighed, "He's lost. Vitreus knows this." "Hell I do! Hm! you annoying freaks!!" Corvus kicked Vitreus out of the shield and slammed him down onto the ground, holding the younger brother down. Todd kneeled down and asked Vitreus, "Who is your father? Something tells me he's not human." Johanna quickly grabbed her bat and walked on the other side, in case Vitreus tries to do something. "Why? My father is a demon, just like I am. World Walker." Vitreus practically hissed in anger, "Corvus is a demon child too, one of usss." Vitreus scathed angrily. Corvus sighed, and nodded, "Our father is not the nicest being out there..." Category:Fantasy Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Fantasy Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:TheSecret1070